1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user authentication technique using biometric information, i.e., information unique to a living body, such as a fingerprint and a finger vein is widely used. For example, when a user logs in to a certain system or apparatus such as an operating system controlling a personal computer (PC), a method for inputting a user account name and a password has been used in general. Nowadays, however, biometric information of the user in association with an account name is registered in advance, and the user can log in to a corresponding account by just presenting the biometric information of the user (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-150557, 2006-163875, 2007-34521, and 2007-226293). In these systems, it is assumed that respectively different pieces of biometric information are registered to respectively different accounts in order to distinguish combinations of accounts and biometric information.